starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Confederação de Sistemas Independentes
*General Grievous *Darth Sidious |executivo =Conselho Separatista |legislativo = Senado Separatista |judicial = |militar =Militares da Confederação |capital = *Geonosis Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded *Raxulon, Raxus |lingua = |moeda = Créditos Confederados''A New Dawn'' |religioso = |feriado = |formado = República Galáctica |estabelecido = 24 ABY |reorganizado =Diversos redutos estabelecidos no início da Era do ImpérioTarkin |fragmentado = 19 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, no fim das Guerras ClônicasStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |dissolvido = |restaurado = |era = }} A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes '('CSI), também conhecida como Aliança Separatista, Estado Separatista ou simplesmente Separatistas, foi uma confederação de planetas secessionistas que declaram sua independência da República Galáctica com a Crise de Naboo, o que resultou em crise e maciço fortalecimento militar com o apoio secreto de algumas mega-corporações galácticas, como a Federação de Comércio, a Aliança Corporativa, o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico, a Guilda de Comércio e a União Tecnológica. Conde Dookan era o líder público da CSI, porém secretamente Darth Sidious, publicamente Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine, era quem comandava a liderança Separatista. O corpo legislativo da Confederação era o Parlamento Separatista. A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes dissolveu-se oficialmente em 19 ABY, quando Darth Vader foi ao planeta de Mustafar e matou todos os membros do Conselho Separatista, consequentemente resultando no fim das Guerras Clônicas. Após o término da guerra, porém, vários Redutos Separatistas instalaram-se em esparsos locais da galáxia com a finalidade de preservar os ideias da CSI e combater o surgimento do recém-formado Império Galáctico. O movimento Confederado baseava-se nos ideais de autonomia para planetas excluídos do poder de decisão de situações importantes na galáxia, muitas vezes por serem considerados descartáveis pela República Galáctica, como no caso de planetas localizados nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. A causa Separatista buscava a igualdade de relevância entre sistemas e um governo sem a corrupção que assolava a República havia anos. Infraestrutura Transporte O Estado Separatista ganhou uma vasta rede de transportes à medida que sistemas e setores se separavam da República durante a Crise Separatista, que servia como meio de transporte civil e militar para apoiar seus objetivos. Isso incluía várias grandes vias do hiperespaço—que eram consideradas auto-estradas trans-galácticas—com seu conhecimento e existência datando de muito antes da República Galáctica. Seu controle era vital para manter um meio efetivo de defesa e segurança durante as Guerras Clônicas. Comunicação e mídia A Confederação não possuía sua própria rede oficial de holofeeds, forçando-a a usar Shadowfeeds não autorizados, sendo esta a forma que Conde Dookan espalhou sua propaganda durante as Guerras Clônicas. Os Shadowfeeds foram criados através da sabotagem de redes legítimas da HoloNet. No entanto, a Inteligência da República foi capaz de fechar rapidamente muitos desses Shadowfeeds, o que levou à criação da Comissão para a Proteção da República. O governador do planeta Eriadu, Wilhuff Tarkin, foi responsável por frustrar Dookan, fornecendo contra-espionagem para fechar muitos de seus Shadowfeeds durante as Guerras Clônicas. Astrografia O território da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes variou muito em tamanho durante o curso de sua curta história. No início das Guerras Clônicas, a Confederação somava vários milhares de sistemas estelares, assim como os vários grupos comerciais, aliados de sua causa. *Agamar *AkivaAftermath *Antar 4 *Boz Pity *Cato Neimoidia *DevaronThe Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure *Dathomir *Falleen *Felucia *Florrum *Geonosis *HissrichJedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I *Iego *Kadavo *Kaller Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight *Kiros *Kooriva *Lola Sayu *MahraneeDark Disciple *MerjCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel *Millius Prime *MokivjThrawn: Alliances *Mon Cala *Murkhana *Mustafar *MygeetoKanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War *Onderon *PammantStar Wars Journeys: Beginnings *Raxus *Ringo Vinda *Rodia *Ruusan *Ryloth *Scipio *Serenno *SkakoStar Wars: Complete Locations *Sluis Van *Stygeon Prime *Sullust *Teth *Tynna *UkioStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Umbara *Utapau *ValltStar Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier *Vanqor *Vassek *Yag'Dhul *Zygerria }} Nos bastidores A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes apareceu pela primeira vez no filme . No início da produção de Ataque dos Clones, as várias corporações de comércio empregavam o mesmo tipo de droides de batalha que eram usados pela Federação de Comércio, embora com diferentes esquemas de cores para diferenciar a quem serviam, porém mais tarde foi decidido que cada guilda teria seus próprios droides totalmente únicos proporcionariam diversidade visual. Aparições * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' audiobook * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte I'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Last Shot'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 15: Remastered, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 16: Remastered, Parte III'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes Categoria:Governos